Magic Can Be Craziness
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Shove a roomful of Sohma's celebrating new years together, mixed with their character emotions toward one another, and a couple of wishes later with a meddlesome blond moon guardian, and you got this.


This idea popped up while I was writing the next chapter of TCBS and goofing off with a fellow author. Musing this, the idea spawned, don't worry it's a one-shot. I no own FB/SM

**Magic Can Be Craziness**

Lights shot off into the air, barely seen because the house lights was so strong. It was the first of the new years, and as tradition dictated, all the Sohma family gathered at the main house. Their stay extended over for three days, though these would be very tense three days. The rat and the cat of the zodiac sat further apart from the Sohma clan, a bit sadden because Uotani, Arisa wanted to take Tohru on a special vacation. After clearing her vacation with Momiji Sohma who's father owned the building she worked in, she agreed to go with Arisa.

Normally Tohru would of asked for Yuki and Kyou to join her, but Arisa dragged Tohru out saying it was a girl's only vacation. The truth of the matter may of been that Tohru had been spending too much time with the Sohma clan, and not enough time with her other friends. They may be supportive of their darling Tohru, they couldn't help but miss her and so off on the vacation they went.

Besides Akito would not allow them to skip this New's Years like last year. Though the head of the Sohma clan was slowly accepting Tohru into the family, they still had reserves into letting Tohru into the inner circle. These thoughts were depressing the rat and cat so they both sighed. The red eyes of the cat fell on the blond rabbit Momiji with an accusatory glare, as if it was his fault that Tohru got to leave. Frost grey eyes locked with the red eyes in disapproval. Causing the cat to recoil in simmering anger. "Leave him alone baka neko, it isn't his fault." The rat scolded the cat. The relationship between these two was such a lovely one.

The cat growled, standing up and gaining a red tint to his cheeks. "Mind your own business, damn mouse." The cat hissed back, and his rising temper was settled by a clamping hand on his shoulder. The white face of the mouse had him tensing again.

"Now, now, the lovely Tohru shall be back again." A grating, but confident voice surrounded them.

"Oniisan." The mouse whispered angrily with a warning. His brother's overbearing attitude could me too much for the depress mouse, so he stood and exited outside. Meanwhile the cat wiggled from the snake's grip and slid outside, hopping unto the roof. The snake sighed as he saw his younger brother leave him once more with a cold shoulder. Sparing one of his serious moments, he turned his eyes to the peeking full moon in the window.

"I wish he could see through my eyes for a bit." The snake wished, and with a sigh, he smiled buoyantly. Waltzing over to the dog joking with him while shrugging off his wish.

The mouse leaned on the railing with a deep sigh. It was a difficult thing for him to be locked in that one room with so many prods in his conscious. His irritating brother, the cat, the annoying dog, and the shadowing clan head. No, it wasn't a fond thing to be force to this get together. Turning his eyes to the moon he wished for a way to get his mind off the heavy thoughts.

The funny thing about wishes on the moon is they are heard. Even generation has wished on the moon and they have been heard, if not always granted. Though perhaps it might have been better for the Sohma clan if they had not been. Yes, a young guardian of the moon was now the wielder of the powerful crystal that grants suitable wishes.

This of course was judged by the moon guardian, and this can be bad at times. Young and inexperience are probably two traits that should never be placed together with a powerful object. Nevertheless, the being of the moon raised her ginzuishou, and granted the two wishes she had heard. Thus, there was no clarification on how this wish should be granted, and chaos would be granted insured.

Yuki felt something tangle with his body, but merely assumed it was his sohma curse of mouse activating. Ignoring it, he walked inside to duck out of the cold incase his bronchitis activated. His mind informed him, it would be best if he saw Hatori before heading to a warm place.

He blinked in surprise as he walked in, confused he rubbed his eyes again, assuming the cold had made his eyes blurry. Nope, the view still didn't change, a drunk Hatori was swaying at the table signing with Ayame and Shigure. Yuki was ultimately confused and even more a bit frighten that normally steadfast doctor was out to lunch. He wondered how they manage to make Hatori drunk, for he had never touched alcohol with fever before.

Approaching the table, he noticed what might have been the culprit. While Hatori always drinks coffee to keep level head of the trio, Shigure had played a trick on his more serious pal. Asking, more like begging, as he was prone to do, he asked Hatori to retrieve something for him. As Hatori had left, Ayame brought out a vintage strong alcohol from the Americas that was stronger then sake. They were pour a bit in the coffee, and slowly unloosen their companion.

It wasn't in mean spirits, only in jest thinking Hatori need to relax, what they didn't know was the personality that laid beyond the serious soul. He was worst the Ayame! Currently the doctor of the Sohma family was standing upon the table crooning some song with the snake zodiac. Then Ayame fished a black book from Hatori's doctor bag, it had the names of all his patients in it. Handing it over to Hatori, Ayame gave him a suggestive grin.

Hatori must of understood the silent communication even out of it as he was. For he waltzed, eerily similar to Ayame to the phone and picked it up while lazily flipping through the book. Dialing several numbers he invited several of his female patients up for a bash.

Yuki shook his head, and the happenings. Wanting to spare the doctor his dignity, he walked over to the phone to hang up by pressing the catch. Vaguely he wondered about the younger zodiac, but they had gone asleep a little bit ago. Though as his fingers reached for the phone, Ayame stopped him from behind.

Angered he turned to his older brother, attempting to scold his brother when he saw a sneaky smile on said brother. For as Yuki fully turned his head, his brother shoved some of the alcohol down his throat. If anything should be said, Yuki had no constitution for alcohol consumption. Thus, Yuki was introduced to Ayame's way of thinking, and what do you know? The brothers's were more alike when there are no inhibitions. This thought was not a good one, for it was Kyou who stood there watching the weird acting mouse.

However, his true form was alerting him to something in the air. His senses tingled like when his curse was activated, and he knew of magic being used. Figuring the mouse would not be a true challenge, and secretly he could not stand another snake, he followed the tingling in his very bones.

The young moon guardian smiled, happy her first family wish had gone so well. The younger brother was no longer thinking of dreary things, and the older brother got his wish as well. She giggled as she pictured her guardians comments. Mercury would be saying that hidden alcohol is not the way to grant wishes. The outer protectors would all laugh, amused by the spectacle, except Pluto who smiled faintly. Jupiter would be right along with the outer senshi laughing. Mars would be caught in between amusement and scolding her. Though her cousin, and lead senshi Venus would be cheering her own, even congratulating her on the method.

Though at least she remembered to make the effects last for only twenty-four hours. Wish granting is merely a taste of what could be. It is not a cure all for what needs to be. Sighing, she decided to take a closer look, and descended upon a beam of moonlight to the surface.

However, as soon as she touched ground, a figured hissed at her. The moon guardian recoiled at the hostility. Confused at the feelings rolling off the dark figure.

Kyou's senses led him right to some sort of strange female standing in moonlight. "What did you do to them?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Granted wishes!"She chirped happily. Kyou reeled back, grant wishes, what did he look like a fool?

"Right.."Kyou commented, he saw her huff.

"Fine, I'll grant one of yours." She stated, and Tohru appeared along with her two friends. Kyou balked, while fish mouthing it in surprise. A heavy thud and laughter had Tohru concerned, rushing into a scene that Kyou rather not have her see. Though it was too late, and she was followed closely by her two friends. Turning back to the amused moon guardian he gulped.

"Send them back." He ordered her, wanting to stop Tohru.

"Can't." She chirped.

"What?"He hissed angrily.

"It last twenty-four hours, sorry." and that was it, she was gone. Kyou turned back, to see a ditzy Tohru being hugged by Arisa. Ritsu was not apologizing for once as he chatted with Tohru's other friends before nearly lip-locking! Kyou hastily reacted by dragging the monkey youth back.

Twenty four hours of this mess? He thought in despair, and he was hit by a thrown bottle. Breaking it in his hand he tackled whoever through it.

While this went on ten warrior guardians watched from above. Enjoying the wish magic that had been place into effect. Though this could of been handled differently, they were happy that this was the moon guardians decision. After all, this group, the Sohma's was such a downtrodden group, a night of fun should be just right.

"Who want's to play spin the bottle?" One of them called out.

"No!" Was the rousing cry from Kyou. Thus, the fact that Magic can be craziness, and one should not make wishes lightly. Especially not when a meddlesome moon guardian can hear you.

I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of fun. It was just an experiment on wanting to see Yuki and Hatori act like Ayame. What better way then a little magic and alcohol. After all it's possible with magic after all, and it only last 24hrs until they return back to their charming selves. Enjoy and Review, Much Care WCB.


End file.
